


【AL】认真说爱你。21

by CesareGattuso



Category: Real Person Fiction, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-04-20 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 獒龙 - Relationship





	【AL】认真说爱你。21

二十一、煎熬

马龙垂手站在那里，手里的球拍已经快要捏不住了，头顶的聚光灯亮得刺眼，光幕打在挂满了汗水的睫毛上，成了一晕一晕的彩虹，场馆里一个人都没有，只有不知疲惫的自动发球机陪着他，已经凌晨1点了，都睡了吧，大概已经抱着被子打了几个滚了......马龙眯了迷眼，想把睫毛上的汗水挤掉，汗水在睫毛上颤了颤，重重的砸在地板上，自动发球机跟着吐出最后一个球，也不动了。

周围安静的可怕，只有这个球台上的聚光灯是亮着的，光向四周一点点变暗，成了可以藏匿悲观的黑洞。马龙听着自己急促的心跳，在馆子里轰鸣回响，吵得他脑子生疼，没法去想这次的输球......对，输球，一个扶不起来的loser......马龙扯了扯嘴角，想笑，身体的极度疲惫让他只能堪堪保持住站住不动，肌肉僵硬的没办法让自己再笑出来......

干脆的松手，球拍掉落。马龙抬起头、后仰，让刺眼的光照进眼睛里。要不然算了吧，周围的黑暗里有没有恶鬼，能不能算我一个，我放弃了，去他妈的上进，去他妈的好坏，我何苦折磨自己还换不来一点回报，我为什么不能把痛苦建立在别人身上，做一个坏人，做彻头彻尾的混蛋，反正就算努力到最后，别人也会以为你是靠山得来的......好累......连想一想明天都让人累的喘不过气。

马龙用手遮住眼睛，眼里的泪被光刺激出来，蜿蜒着滑到耳边，向后倒去，让身体摔倒地上，冰凉的地板贴着滚烫的皮肤，紧绷了一天的肌肉渐渐放松。马龙躺在地上看着高高的天花板，伸出手去够，那个词怎么说的？遥不可及，就像小时候看见的满天繁星，就像世乒赛上的奖杯，马龙终于扯着嘴角笑了出来，不自量力啊！明明就是一个废物，还想要属于天才的礼物，自己可能就不是这块材料，自以为是的坚持了十几年，到头来不过是一厢情愿，老天的一场玩笑，愚蠢！

......可是我还付出了那么多，就一点点回报都没有么？二十多岁才真真切切的明白了小时候没好好品味过的委屈，是酸涩的味道，从眼眶鼻腔一路绵延进过负荷的心里。马龙笑不出来了，眼泪止不住的从眼眶中滚落，他抬手捂住眼睛，只有压抑的抽噎声。

小时候打球摔了一跤，又痛又委屈的自己得到妈妈的一个亲吻和拥抱，自己又开开心心的打球，现在想想那算哪门子的委屈？昨天给妈妈打电话时自己什么也没说，只听着妈妈说：不想打了、累了就回来，不要逼自己......我怎么能不逼自己呢，可我又怎么和你说我很失败，很累，再也不想站起来？

马龙算是真正的体会到了什么叫孤独，没有人懂他，没有人陪他，没人明白他心里的不甘和重负。累到不行的时候想找个地方歇一歇喘口气，却发现自己处于一片荒野，不过脚下的一点坚实土地......

马龙不想想了，反正决定放弃了，放任思绪离开，让大脑变得空空荡荡。快要晕过去的时候，唇上传来一抹凉凉的触感，马龙一惊，睁开眼，看见张继科盘着腿坐在自己旁边，手支着脑袋，似笑非笑的歪头看着他，另一只手的拇指点在自己的嘴唇上。马龙有点尴尬，毕竟一个二十几的小伙子掉眼泪让人看见不是什么光荣的事情

“你怎么来了？”

张继科笑了笑没说话，俯下身捏住马龙的下巴吻了上去，马龙僵了僵，没动弹，张继科就静静的贴了一会儿，缓缓的摩挲着唇瓣，有安抚的味道。马龙睁着眼看着近在咫尺的脸，心里一直较着的劲儿开始放松。张继科的手撑在马龙的耳边，遮着上方刺眼的光

“累吗？”

......

“不要想太多，我觉得你挺好，只是还没到时候。再忍忍，快到了，有我呢，你别怕。”

马龙定定的看着张继科的脸，心里系的紧紧的大包被划开了一个口子，所有的情绪终于收拾不住，洪水一样倾倒下来。马龙突然笑了起来，带着一点如释重负和侥幸，还好，他懂我......

原本以为干涸了泪腺又开始蠢蠢欲动，马龙遮住眼睛一边掉眼泪一边咧着嘴角笑，半晌又平复下来，双眼开始放空

“我特别累，也不想努力了......我想放弃了.......”

“嗯。”

“我妈给我打电话，她说让我不要太累，实在不行就回去，可是我哪敢啊，我放弃了，拿什么养她，我放弃了，我之前的二十年算什么？”

......

“继科儿，我不甘心......可是太累了，我想歇一歇，可是我不知道自己能到哪里去......我是不是特别失败？”

......

张继科在哪里静静的坐着，也不接话，就听着马龙呐呐自语，他知道马龙心里怎么想，也知道马龙的煎熬，他心疼，可他也笃定马龙不会就此颓败，他是龙，怎么甘心？

下午秦指在那里指导马龙，看着马龙的眼神就知道这个人一句也没听进去，本就是个敏感的人，一次次的输下来，肯定是怀疑自己了......张继科按了按球拍，垂下眼睫不再多看，吃完晚饭看着马龙进了场馆，张继科站在馆子外面站了很久，里面彻底安静下来，才悄悄的开门进来......

人从高处进入低谷，其实光是再站起来都是一个很痛苦的过程，人会不断的在承认和否定自己之间徘徊，更何况于再从低谷爬回高处，这是一个需要坚定目标和极大毅力的过程。这个时候如果可以有一个懂他的人站在你身边，无论他说了什么，安慰或者讽刺，都会觉得人生还不至于那么绝望。父母和长辈会无条件的相信自己，他们不论说多少句“我相信你”，也比不上他说一句“我信你。”他们是爱人，也是对手，一个水平线上的强大的对手。只要那个人还在，马龙就有支撑下去的后盾了。

马龙断断续续的说了很久，终于停了下来，安静了很长时间，张继科以为马龙累的睡着了，伸出手轻轻的拂过他的眉眼鼻梁，又停在鼻尖点了点，马龙闭着眼稳稳的抓住张继科的手，声音低低的问他

“继科儿，你信我吗？”

“信。”

“......我困了，回去吧。”

马龙睁开眼，看了一眼张继科，张继科点点头，站起身把他也拉起来，看着马龙爬起来费劲儿，站着也费劲儿，又背对马龙蹲下身，拍拍后背，马龙觉得好笑，捡起球拍，心安理得的趴上去，头低低的压在张继科的颈边，呼吸打在他脖子上，马龙身上的味道裹挟着汗味儿绕在张继科的鼻尖，张继科只觉得心里是被填满的安稳。马龙身上的汗出了又干，躺在地板上许久，皮肤不比张继科的火热，马龙感受着他背后皮肤传来的热度，贴着自己的胸膛，一颗被揉的皱皱巴巴的心被熨平了一些。

回了宿舍，张继科去卫生间打了热水给马龙擦身子，马龙像赖皮一样，任由张继科把他翻过来覆过去，和木头一样，就是没有一点配合，张继科给他擦完，准备去收拾一下，马龙伸手攥住他的手腕，脸埋在被子里，就露一双眼睛，张继科看见马龙的不安和小矫情，放下手里的东西，掀开被子翻身上床，和马龙头挨着头，手里摸索到马龙的手握了握

“龙，我下次再站在决赛场上时，对面一定会是你。”

马龙眼睫颤了颤，没有接话，偏头睡了过去。张继科看着马龙，他知道马龙没放弃，明天起来又是那个内里藏锋，隐忍倔强的马龙，这一场发泄和自责也应该过去了，坎过去了就是小事，没过去就是山，压住所有的未来和希望。

聚光灯又一次打在头顶，马龙觉得有点睁不开眼，只有听见周围的欢呼和掌声，不同的声音喊出来同一个名字，马龙。手里的奖杯和花束，马龙觉得有点抱不住，他下意识的去寻张继科，观众席上张继科混在一群人里，定定的看着他，看着马龙点了点自己的心口。

马龙举起奖杯，仿佛举起了这些年的煎熬和痛苦，或赢或输，不过一瞬，眼前晕开的光圈和几年前深夜在场馆里的重合，恍若隔梦。

原来所谓煎熬，不是算一天打了多少颗球，不是算一天挥了几次拍，而是在这一堆又一堆的阻碍里，只有自己一个人去抗着压力，没有人站在自己的身边。绞尽脑汁去想办法解决一切，只有自己一个人，觉得前路漫漫却毫无希望时，也只有自己一个人。我立于这天地之间，如同一个孤魂野鬼，嘲讽的，期待的，却都与自己隔着一个巨大的玻璃罩，甩不开，也放不下。

一个灵魂太过孤独，于是分裂成了两个个体，一言不发，却无比的默契，他们背对着背，坚定的握紧手里的刀剑，面对着外面疯狂的世界。


End file.
